Content providers often provide content, such as streaming content (e.g., streaming video content, streaming audio content, etc.), file transfer content, web content, and/or other types of content, to users. Accessing content can be data-intensive, and users may sometimes be discouraged from accessing content, due to the amount of data required to access the content. For example, if a user wishes to access streaming video content while using a mobile telephone that receives data via a cellular network, the user may refrain from doing so, in order to avoid potentially costly data charges.